


Do You Love Me?

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst, dean winchester is hurting, established Destiel, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Dean was used to people leaving him. Hell, he expected it at this point.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just something I whipped up over the course of half an hour, so I'm sorry if it sucks, but I wanted to branch out some more and try some Destiel hurt/comfort! 
> 
> (All mistakes are my own)

Dean was used to people leaving him. Hell, he expected it at this point.

His mom did, even though she didn’t want to.

His dad did, and that time he believed he deserved it.

Sammy did, countless times. And they each hurt just as much as the other times.

And that’s not even counting the hundreds of faceless, nameless girls he’s been with at one point or another.

But Dean didn’t ever think he would ever want someone not to leave as he did Cas. He was willing to do anything, say anything, agree to anything, just so his angel wouldn’t leave him.

Just so Cas wouldn’t leave him to suffer alone in the dark.

Every day he wondered why Cas doesn’t hate him, why he isn’t repulsed to touch him. After all, he would be.

But everyday Cas hugs him, everyday Cas kisses him, and Dean feels like a little broken piece of him fits back together. And that maybe, maybe one day, step by step, with Castiel by his side, Dean will heal.

And when Castiel tells him he loves him? Dean broke down and cried. Big, full, crocodile tears against Cas’ chest, because he couldn’t help it, because it had been so damn long since someone had said that to him and he believed it.

He told Cas that he loved him too, and he did, more than anyone on Earth, hell, even as much as he loved Sammy. And every time Cas told him he loved him, an even bigger part of him felt healed.

And five months later, when Dean felt that maybe he wasn’t that broken, that maybe he didn’t deserve to be left to rot and die, that maybe, maybe he even deserved to be loved. And so, at night, when Cas’ arms are draped around him, and he’s curled into his chest, Dean feels free, feels happy to ask,

“Do you love me?” Because Dean is starting to maybe believe that Cas’ answer will always be the same, that he doesn’t have to be scared about being left behind.

“Til the galaxy burns,” Cas murmurs sleepily, holding Dean slightly tighter to his chest.

And, Chuck help him, he actually believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd you like it! Feel free to tell me in the comments! 
> 
> -Apple


End file.
